Advancements in the field of online education have led to the emergence of Massive Open Online Courses (MOOCs) as one of the popular modes of learning. Educational organizations provide various types of educational multimedia content, such as video lectures and/or audio lectures, to students for learning purposes. Such multimedia content may include one or more topics, discussed over the playback duration of the multimedia content.
Usually, the playback duration of such educational multimedia content is longer than that of non-educational multimedia content. In certain scenarios, a student may be interested in a specific topic discussed in the multimedia content. To identify the portion of the multimedia content that is associated with the specific topic, the student may have to navigate back and forth within the multimedia content. In such scenarios, a table of content displayed at the beginning of the multimedia content may be very useful. However, the creation of the table of content manually by segmenting the multimedia content into chunks of similar topics and subsequently indexing them is a very time-consuming and arduous task. Thus, an efficient mechanism to automatically create the table of content for the multimedia content is required.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.